1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a drivetrain controller for a motor vehicle with two drive units and a gear box.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In addition to a conventional internal combustion engine, future motor vehicle generations will increasingly be equipped with at least one additional drive unit, such as an electric motor. The term “electric motor” is to be understood here and in the following description in a general sense and also includes crankshaft starter-generators—also referred to below as integrated starter-generators (ISG).
U.S. Pat. No. 6,188,945 discloses a drivetrain controller for a motor vehicle which determines the type of drive source as a function of the positions of the accelerator pedal and the brake pedal as well as of sensor signals and operating parameters of the motor vehicle.